A day with daddy
by Skywalker.girl.01
Summary: Anakin Skywalker survived and has turned back to the light and has come back to spend time with his Daughter. Please review! :)
1. Meeting for the second time

**A special family reunion**

**Leia's Pov:**

It had been a day since Luke told me that he was my twin brother, my mother was Padme Amildala; Queen of Naboo and My father was Darth Vader aka Anakin Skywalker. We had finally destroyed the Empire and now peace will go throughout the galaxy, the parties have begun but I have feeling something bad has happened, Luke hasn't come back yet and I am really worried, has he made it back okay, is he… dead? I can't bear to think about that right now. Han has gone off to congratulate all the pilots and I am waiting by the edge of the woods hoping that Luke would make it back okay.

Just then I saw a distant spaceship coming towards me, I backed away making room for the ship and getting my blaster out just in case it was the enemy. The door opened, I raised my blaster waiting for someone to walk out. I lowered my gun as Luke came out of the ship but he wasn't alone. A dark suit, a black cape hanging loose down his back and a black mask making the breathing sounds that I had heard too many times, it was Darth Vader. What is Darth Vader doing here? Has Luke joined him to bring back the Empire? I was too stunned to say anything. I raised my blaster again pointing it at Vader. "Luke, why the hell is Darth Vader here?" I asked Luke. He looked at Vader hoping that he would talk sometime now but Vader just stood there staring at me. "Nice to see you to Leia!" Luke said, I shot him a death glare. "Luke seriously what is Darth Vader doing here, he is a part of the Empire Luke, he froze Han in carbonate, tortured me and tried to kill you!" How could Luke forget that? Just because I now know Darth Vader is my father that doesn't mean I forgive him, in fact it makes things worse. Vader stopped staring at me and I could feel the hurt inside him. "Look Leia," Vader started off "I am so very sorry for everything I have done to you and your brother but those things are what Darth Vader did, not Anakin Skywalker, I am Anakin Skywalker." I was shocked, did Darth Vader just apologize to me? This was too good to be true. I know I should be angry with him right now but for some reason I'm not. I guess Luke could sense my anger dyeing down so he offered to go and join the party. Luke walked ahead leaving me to walk with Darth Vader, I know Luke intended to do this, we both walked in silence with the occasional look. What awkward position has Luke put me in now?

Luke went over to talk to Han about his mission while I was left with Vader. An awkward silence filled the air, I was thinking about what to talk about but Vader got to it before me. "So Leia, I just wanted to say you look a lot like your mother, truly beautiful " I looked up when he mentioned my Mother. "Why thank you... Anakin." I couldn't say Father it seemed weird and I guess calling him Anakin didn't settle well with him either because he looked away awkwardly. "You know Anakin, I would like to know you better, it's just that I never knew my real parents so I would like it if we could spend time together," I said, Anakin looked at me, "If you want to of course?" I finished off. It was true, ever since I found at Bail wasn't my biological father I really wanted to find out where my real dad is and have a real daughter ad father relationship. "I would really like that," Anakin exclaimed, after hearing that my heart jumped. "How about tommorow?" he asked. I didn't have anything planned tomorrow so I agreed. I looked over at Luke and Han and they were both looking at us looking happy with themselves. Some how I think they have something to do with this. Luke came over and had a little chat with us but all the way through the night I was hoping for tomorrow to come quicker.

**Anakin's Pov:**

****I can't believe what has happened today.

One) I am free of Palapatine.

Two) I have let go of the dark side and embraced the light.

Three) I saved my son from dyeing.

Four) Tomorrow I am going to spend the day with my daughter who I have never known about or seen since she and Luke were born.

When I first saw Leia when I stepped of the ship she reminded me so much of my angel. If Padme could see her children now she would be so proud. I remember the night when Padme told me she was pregnant.

_I was lying on the bed next Padme lightly caressing her hair, just this morning she told me she was pregnant. I am so happy, this baby would complete us as a whole. As a family. "Anakin, what would you prefer the baby to be? A girl or a boy?" My angel asked me. I had thought about this ever since this morning, I have always wanted a baby girl, I could have a special relationship with her and especially keep all the boys away and if they hurt her then I would hunt them down to the end of the galaxy and make them pay for hurting my little girl. "A girl" I said. Padme looked up at me smiling. "I think it's a boy," she said. "I have a feeling." I looked at her brown eyes and smiled. "No, I definatley think it's a girl, I can tell." I said back. I could feel her presence, she would be strong with the force. "Are you trying to say I'm wrong, Mother knows best!" She teased me. Normally I don't disagree with Padme but I had a feeling that I was right. "Yes but I am the daddy and daddy always knows best!" I teased back and stuck my tongue out at her. _

And now I have the daughter I have always wanted. My little girl._  
_


	2. Back away boys!

**Back away boys!**

**Anakin's pov**

Me and Leia were walking around town talking to each other, she told me everything about her childhood, her school, her friends. There was a question that was bugging me though and I couldn't keep it in any longer. "Leia, Did you ever, you know, have any interest in any boys?" I asked her nervously. I was hoping that she would say none and that boys were yucky but apparently not. "Um, there was Charlie Brown from 3rd grade, that didn't turn out well, Justin Blake from 7th grade, George Davies from 8th grade, Joey Burnham from 10th grade and now I am dating Han, Han Solo." She said. I was shocked, wasn't Han Solo the cocky, no good pirate? No way am I letting this happen. I'll have to talk to Luke later about this relationship with Solo. We walked into a café when I noticed a lot of men looking at her and smiling, I gave them my best death glare, some of them took the hint but some were a bit slow. We sat down and was about to order when a man walked up to us and looked at Leia. "Hey there, where did you come from Heaven, what about you leave your date here and come and have some fun with me?" He raised his eyebrow and smiled at Leia, HOW DARE HE TALK TO MY LITTLE GIRL LIKE THAT, I was about to get up but Leia beat me too it. "Wow, I thought I knew all the lame pickup lines but that one is now right at the top and he is not my date, he is my dad and if you think I would go out with you, then you seriously have something wrong with you, I suggest you leave now or I'll get my very over protective dad, brother and BOYFRIEND to make sure you stay away!" She said back to him. I was impressed, she may look like her mother but she defiantly reminds me of me when I was her age. The Boy suddenly looked at me and I gave him a smile, he walked off leaving me and Leia alone. "I swear to god if he did try anything with you, he would be dead right now!" I exclaimed to her. She laughed and sipped her drink. "Why don't I feel you weren't kidding?" She laughed. This was a perfect day. I love my baby girl so much.


	3. Authors Notes :)

**Authors Notes**

**Hey! I don't know if I should carry on? If you have any ideas for the story please tell me, I would love you to tell me any ideas you have. I have really enjoyed writing this and would love to carry on. **

**P.S I do not own Star Wars (Sadly) I would like too! xox**


	4. Dinner or Disaster

**Dinner or Disaster…**

**Leia's pov**

The silky long black dress hugged my body, my hair was up in a elegant bun with a single strand straying. I walked over to my balcony. This was the night. The night where my father meets Han. I don't know who is going to be alive tonight; Han can't stand my father after what Darth Vader did to the galaxy and what he did to him and me. He believes that father could just turn back to Darth Vader and leave Luke and I heartbroken, I know father wouldn't do that but he still has anger in him and it scares me. Father hates Han because he thinks he is a good for nothing pirate and will never be worthy of me. I love them both more than anything, they are the only men in my life… well including Luke. I hope everyone tonight returns back in one piece but knowing my luck it will go about as smoothly as my flying (which is not good).

There's a knock at the door, Luke has come as well to make sure things don't get too violent. "Looking good sis, almost as good as me!" Luke says. I can always count on Luke to compliment himself why complimenting others, charming brother I have. "That is one of the nicest things you have ever said to me Luke" I smiled at him, this wasn't going to help his ego. "Aren't I always nice?" he teases back to me. I roll my eyes and let him walk me out the door to his cruiser. "So this is going to be an interesting dinner?" He asks. I glared at him; he was just making me more nervous about tonight. "Well let's hope well all survive!" Luke ended on a cheerful note.

We arrived outside the restaurant where we were supposed to meet Dad. He was standing outside wearing a black tux, his hair pulled smoothly back and his pearly white teethed shining (surprising for an ex sith lord since the ones I have seen have dreadful teeth) in other words he was looking handsome. He spotted us and waved and walked over. He gave me and Luke a quick hug and walked us in. We sat down and started to wait for Han. "So when is Ham coming?" Anakin asked. Both father and Luke laughed; I stopped them with my best death glare. Like father like son. "His name is Han and he should be here any minute!" And right at the moment Han appeared in his best suite smiling cheerfully at me. I ran over to him and hugged him. His muscular figure squeezing against me, it was heaven. The moment was soon interrupted by a loud cough from behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see my father glaring at Han. Han immediately let go. I lead Han back to the table while trying to ignore my father's stares.

Me and Luke tried to make it less awkward by making small talk which didn't last long because of the empty stares Dad and Han were giving each other. Han finally gave up and tried to make conversation by asking my father questions. "So, should I call you Anakin or sir?" He gives my father a fake smile which probably was the hardest thing he had to do. Father snapped out of his stare but was still looking coldly at him. "Sir would be fine." He answered back. "Okay, so I know I'm not your favorite person in the world but..." He didn't get to finish his sentence. " Nope, you are not, tell me Ham, what makes you think that i would let my daughter date a good for nothing pirate like you?" My father sneered at him. Han wasn't going to like this. Han frowned deeply, he hate the word pirate. "Listen here grandad, One my name is Han and two let me ask you why you turned to the dark side, tortured millions, including your own daughter and the come back here trying to fool these guys with you mind trick or whatever you Jedi folk do and make them think that your the good guy but deep down you are still Vader!" He hissed back. This had gone to far. I looked at Luke, he went pale. We both know how father was going to react and we were right. He had gone all red in the face and pulled out his light saber. "HOW DARE YOU! I SHOULD SLICE YOU TO PIECES RIGHT NOW!" And of course Han had to make it worse. "BRING IT ON GRANDDAD!" Han pulled out his laser gun. Luke and me gave each other the 'This will not end well!' look.

The fight ended with a fire, food splatted clothes and two angry men being lectured on weapons in a restaurant. Reminder for everyone, never ever let your pirate boyfriend meet your over protective Jedi of a father or learn the hard way...

**Hope you liked it! xxxx**

**There will be more to come don't worry! :):)**


End file.
